


Vampire 3: Urlaub mit Biss

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Die Vampire [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Von Südafrika nach Spanien in den wohlverdienten Urlaub. Dort lernt Thomas den Rest von Marios Verwandtschaft kennen und noch mehr. Zum ersten Mal treffen die beiden zwei andere Vampire.





	1. Familie

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben, hier kommt also der dritte Teil unserer Vampir-Reihe. Diesmal geht es mit Mario und Thomas in den Urlaub. Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Selbst Vampire steckten eine Reise nicht so einfach weg: Nach der Rückkehr aus Südafrika waren Mario und Thomas direkt weitergeflogen nach Granada, und von dort weiter per Taxi nach Albuñán, dem Dorf, in dem Marios Großeltern lebten.

Zum Glück hatte Jakob sie auf dem Flughafen kurz abgepasst und ihnen eine kleine "Erfrischung" in Form einiger Dosen mitgebracht, so dass sie wenigstens gut gesättigt waren. Außerdem hatte er ihnen die Handynummer der beiden Vampire zugesteckt, die sie in Spanien kontaktieren konnten.

"Sie wissen schon bescheid, dass ihr euch melden werdet", hatte er gesagt. "Sie... werden euch vermutlich ein wenig seltsam erscheinen. Sie leben ziemlich für sich und meiden soweit möglich den Kontakt zu Menschen."

Mario hoffte nur, dass sie nicht verachtet wurden, das sie diesen Kontakt nicht vermieden. Aber Jakob hatte keine weiteren Fragen zu den beiden Vampiren beantworten wollen. Nur ihre Namen hatte er ihnen noch genannt - Darius und Alessandro.

So saßen Mario und Thomas erschöpft und aufgeregt zugleich im Taxi. Thomas war aber nicht nur deswegen aufgeregt. Er würde gleich einen weiteren Teil von Marios Familie kennen lernen. Und er wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen würden, dass Mario auf einmal schwul war.

"Jetzt hör auf zu grübeln", sagte Mario leise. "Meine Familie wird damit klar kommen."

"Sicher?", fragte Thomas bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal.

Mario nickte. "Ganz sicher. Sie werden dich lieben."

Thomas nickte leicht und versuchte sich zu entspannen, mit deutlicher Unterstützung von Mario. Eine gute halbe Stunde später hielt der Taxifahrer schließlich an. Mario übernahm das Bezahlen und Thomas lauschte einfach nur, als Mario spanisch sprach. Es hörte sich unglaublich sexy an.

"Na komm", forderte Mario ihn auf und trug die beiden großen Reisetaschen. Thomas folgte ihm und sah sich dabei aufmerksam um. Sie waren am Rand einer kleinen Ortschaft angekommen, irgendwo mitten im Nirgendwo. Staubige Straßen, weiß-beige Häuser...

Die Sonne strahlte von einem leuchtendblauen Himmel herunter. Thomas war unglaublich dankbar, dass er die Hitze nicht so wie Mensch fühlte, sonst wäre er jetzt schon schweißgebadet. Mario ging nur einige Schritte zu einem der Häuser, die am Ende der Straße lagen. Thomas folgte ihm langsam, während Mario schon an die Tür klopfte.

Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, bis eine kleine, ältere Spanierin herauskam und Mario mehr als überschwänglich begrüßte. Thomas lächelte, als er sah, wie sich Mario ein wenig runter beugte und sich auf die Wangen küssen ließ. Dann wurde auch er begrüßt: "Ah, Du musst Thomas sein! Schön, dass du da bist!" Sie sprach mit deutlichem spanischen Akzent, der sie aber nur noch sympathischer wirken ließ.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihn zu sich gezogen und auch er wurde auf die Wangen geküsst. Dann wurden sie ins Haus geführt. "Ihr müsst doch ganz... erschöpft sein, nach der langen Reise!"

"Geht schon", sagte Mario. "Wir haben im Flugzeug von Südafrika nach Deutschland geschlafen."

"Das ist trotzdem nicht das gleiche wie in einem richtigen Bett", meinte seine Oma.

"Stimmt", sagte Thomas und streckte sich ein wenig. Er freute sich schon unheimlich auf die heutige Nacht. Sich nach den langen Stunden im Flugzeug und Taxi wieder richtig zu bewegen würde gut tun. Mario hatte ihm versprochen ihm die Umgebung zu zeigen - und das Meer.

Auch in Südafrika waren sie am Meer gewesen, aber da war das Wetter so schlecht gewesen, dass er es nicht hatte genießen können. Heute Nacht würden sie baden. Mario warf ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte. Thomas spürte, dass Mario sich genauso darauf freute, wie er selbst.

Zunächst wurde er aber der halben Familie vorgestellt. Namen prasselten auf ihn ein, er wurde umarmt, geküsst und gedrückt. Er fühlte sich in dieser Familie einfach willkommen. Aber was hatte er anderes erwartet? Auch Marios Eltern und seine Schwester hatten ihn so herzlich in der Familie aufgenommen.

Irgendwie schienen sie alle zu ahnen - oder zu wissen - dass sie zusammen waren, aber niemand sprach sie darauf an. "Kommt, ihr wollt doch bestimmt euer Gepäck weg bringen und euch vor dem Essen frisch machen", sagte Marios Oma schließlich.

Mario sagte etwas auf Spanisch, dann standen sie auf. "Komm, Abuelita zeigt uns unser Zimmer." Thomas nickte. Er hatte halb damit gerechnet, in ein anderes Zimmer als Mario gebracht zu werden, aber dies war offensichtlich nicht der Fall. Ein großes Doppelbett begrüßte sie, weiß bezogene dünne Decken, weiche Kissen. Das Zimmer war hell, weiß, gestrichen, mit Bilder an den Wänden.  
"Schön", sagte Thomas und trat ans Fenster. "Und eine tolle Aussicht."

"Ich bin immer gerne hier - es ist total anders als in Deutschland. Vielleicht einfach auch, weil das hier Urlaub ist."

Thomas nickte und drehte sich wieder zu Mario. Seine Oma hatte sich zurückgezogen, so dass sie allein waren. "Deine Familie ist nett."

"Schön, dass du dich wohl fühlst."

"Und sie scheinen zu wissen, dass wir zusammen sind..."

"Ich glaub, meine Mama hat es ihnen gesteckt."

Thomas grinste und zog Mario an sich. "Macht es leichter für uns."

Mario nickte und lehnte sich schwer an ihn. "Erspart viele Erklärungen. Und die andere Sache... erfahren sie erst gar nicht."

"Müssen sie ja auch nicht", wisperte Thomas und begann über Marios Nacken zu streicheln.

"Hmm", machte Mario genießerisch.

Thomas lächelte und suchte mit seinen Lippen nach Marios. Sie ließen sich aufs Bett sinken und genossen die zärtlichen Küsse und leichten Berührungen.

Irgendwann klopfte es an der Tür. Nach einem letzten Kuss machten sie sich voneinander los. Mario stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er sprach kurz mit jemandem und drehte sich dann zu Thomas. "Essen ist fertig." Der zog schnell sein Shirt zurecht und stand dann ebenfalls auf.  
"Wir essen draußen", erklärte Mario. "Hinten im Hof."

"Das riecht schon toll - was ist das?"

"Paella natürlich", lachte Mario. "Nach dem Geheimrezept meiner Großmutter."

Thomas grinste. "Und das riecht verdammt gut!"

Mario griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. "Dazu gibt‘s es selbstgebackenes Weißbrot, Wein aus der Umgebung und zum Nachtisch spanischen Mandelkuchen."

"Wie gut, dass wir davon nicht zunehmen"; grinste Thomas.

"Oh ja, ein echter Segen."

Sie traten in den Hof hinter dem Haus, in dem sich anscheinend nicht nur die Familie, sondern gleich das ganze Dorf eingefunden hatte. Wieder wurden sie lautstark und herzlich begrüßt.

Die Paella von Marios Oma war großartig, und auch der Schinken, den jemand mitgebracht hatte, die Salate, Kuchen und anderen Leckereien. Es war schon ziemlich spät, als sich die Runde langsam auflöste und alle nach Hause in ihre Betten gingen. Auch Mario und Thomas verzogen sich pro Forma in ihr Bett.

"Das war ein wunderschöner Abend", sagte Thomas als sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen und warteten, dass alle einschliefen.

"War es. Und es ist schön, dass du dich mit so vielen unterhalten kannst. Ich wusste gar nicht, wer hier alles deutsch oder englisch kann."

"Du musst mir spanisch beibringen", sagte Thomas. "Es hört sich bei dir so sexy an..."

Mario lachte. "Mach ich. Wobei ich da auch nicht perfekt bin."

"Für mich hörst du dich ziemlich perfekt an."

"Weil dus eh nicht verstehst", grinste Mario. "Aber für die Familie reichts. Wenn du magst, können wir gleich anfangen. "Hola Thomas, ¿Qué tal?'"

"Ich sag‘s ja, unglaublich sexy", sagte Thomas und strich über Marios Brust.

Mario lachte. "Te amo tanto. Yo te quiero tanto.

"Der Teil mit te amo gefällt mir", flüsterte Thomas.

Mario lächelte leicht. 

"Dicen que las estrellas  
sólo brillan por la noche  
porque encima de otro coche  
no podían lucir tan bellas.  
Y dicen que es culpa de ella,  
de la noche, el universo  
cual son culpables los versos  
de que haya noches  
y etrellas..."

"Was heißt das?" fragte Thomas.

"Ist ein schmalziges Liebesgedicht... 'Die Sterne, sagt man, scheinen nur nachts weil sie auf einem anderen Wagen nicht so hübsch aussehen konnten. Und man sagt, dass es an ihr liegt, an der Nacht, das Universum. Genauso wie es an den Versen liegt, dass es Nächte gibt und Sterne..."

Thomas lachte. "Sehr kitschig mein Liebling."

"Du wolltest was auf spanisch hören", grinste Mario.

"Ich beschwer mich ja auch nicht", sagte Thomas. "Du könntest mir auch das spanische Telefonbuch vorlesen und ich würde dir hingerissen lauschen."

Mario lachte. "Das klingt aber doof. Gonzales, Rodriguez, Lopez - und das wiederholt sich dann noch immer."

Thomas grinste und küsste Mario zärtlich. "Wollen wir los? Es scheinen alle zu schlafen."

"Klingt toll. Erstmal hier, oder... gleich ans Meer? Das ist aber ein Stück weiter."

"Ans Meer", bat Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Aber heute mit Schuhen, der Weg ist steinig..."

"Wir können sie ja am Strand ausziehen", sagte Thomas.

"Werden wir", versprach Mario.

Thomas lächelte und stand auf. Schnell zog er sich seine Schuhe an und wartete bis Mario fertig war. Dann liefen sie los, durch die Dunkelheit. Es war immer noch herrlich warm und die Sterne glitzerten am dunklen Nachthimmel. Sie liefen eine ganze Zeit bis Thomas der vertraute salzige Geruch des Meeres in die Nase stieg.

Endlich kamen sie am Strand an, das Wasser glitzerte unter den Sternen - und sie waren ganz alleine. "Wie schön", sagte Thomas. Er hörte das sanfte Rauschen der Welle, roch das Meer, spürte die leichte Brise auf seiner Haut.

"Schuhe aus", bat Mario und zog seine Schuhe von den Füßen. Auch Thomas zog die Schuhe aus und ließ auch gleich sein Hemd folgen. Nackt baden, das war einfach ein Traum. Nackt mit dem Geliebten im Mittelmeer baden war noch besser. Mario grinste, als er Thomas Gedanken spürte und zog sich ebenfalls aus.

Langsam gingen sie ins warme Wasser, Hand in Hand. "Das wollte ich schon lange machen", sagte Thomas und strahlte Mario an. "Mit dir im Meer baden."

Mario strahlte. "Ich auch... das fühlt sich schön an."

Thomas zog ihn an sich. Die Wellen umspielten ihre Körper und ihre Zehen gruben sich in den sandigen Boden. Die zuerst leichten Küsse wurden schnell leidenschaftlicher. Hände glitten zärtlich über die nackten Körper, während sie sich immer enger aneinanderpressten.

Marios Daumen strich leicht über Thomas' Hals. Sofort drehte Thomas seinen Kopf zur Seite und bot Mario seinen Hals an. Mario lächelte leicht und beugte sich etwas herunter um über die Stelle zu lecken

Thomas schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen. Dann fühlte er das kurze Stechen und dieses unglaublich erregende Gefühl, die Nähe, diese unendliche Liebe. Mario trank nicht viel sondern begann damit Thomas Haut zu küssen. Sie schmeckte ein wenig salzig, nach Meer, und nach Sonne und Sommer. Das gemischt mit einer Spur von Blut war einfach toll.

Plötzlich bewegte sich Thomas in seinen Armen. "Da ist jemand..."


	2. Alessandro

Mario zuckte zusammen. "Wo?"

Thomas sah sich suchend um. "Am Strand", sagte er und deutete mit dem Kopf ein Stück nach rechts.

Mario löste sich von ihm und sah sich um. Er konnte einen Schatten sehen, der sich womöglich bewegt haben könnte.

"Komm, wir sollten zu ihm gehen", sagte Thomas.

"Was... wieso?", fragte Mario unsicher. "Wer weiß, was das für jemand ist?"

"Es... ist einer der beiden Vampire", sagte Thomas. "Jedenfalls glaub ich das..."

"Oh", machte Mario und griff nach seiner Hand. 

"Komm, anziehen", sagte Thomas und zog Mario mit.

Mario nickte und folgte ihm aus dem Wasser. Schnell hatten sie ihre Kleidung übergezogen und gingen, mit den Schuhen in der Hand, zu der Person. Thomas fühlte sich ein wenig mulmig, als er auf den anderen Vampir zuging. Er konnte die Gedanken nicht klar lesen - sie waren verschwommen und definitiv nicht menschlich.

"Hola", grüßte Mario leise in die Dunkelheit.

"Hola", antwortete eine tiefe männliche Stimme. "Ihr seid Jakobs Freunde."

Erleichtert nickte Thomas. "Sind wir."

Erst jetzt trat der Vampir vor, so dass sie ihn erkennen konnten. "Ich bin Alessandro", stellte er sich vor. Er sprach Deutsch mit einem ganz leichten Akzent.

"Ich bin Thomas, das ist Mario", stellte Thomas sie vor.

"Jakob hat mir von euch erzählt", nickte Alessandro. Er hatte langes dunkles Haar und trug ziemlich altmodische Kleidung. "Ihr seid beide noch nicht lange Vampire."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Mario erst seit ein paar Monaten."  
Alessandro nickte. "Dann braucht ihr noch regelmäßig Blut. Jakob sagt, ihr trinkt nicht von Menschen."

"Nur, wenn es sich nicht ändern lässt, und nur von Leuten, die... sich zur Verfügung stellen", erklärte Thomas. 

"Darius ist genauso."

Thomas lächelte "Ist er auch noch... jünger?"

Alessandro schien einen Moment zu überlegen. "An die 200 Jahre denke ich. Man verliert irgendwann den Überblick."

Mario grinste schief - er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das war.

"Darius wird euch mit dem Blut helfen", sagte Alessandro. 

"Das ist lieb", lächelte Mario. "Wir haben heute getrunken, aber in ein paar Tagen..."

"Ruft einfach an, wenn ihr etwas braucht. Aber erst Abends. Wir schlafen am Tag."

Mario nickte. "Es ist toll, dass ihr uns helfen wollt."

"Jakob hält euch für vertrauensvoll", sagte Alessandro.

Thomas lächelte. "Wir werden uns dem würdig erweisen."

"Jakob sagte ihr lebt ein sehr menschliches Leben."

Thomas nickte. "Wir haben viele Freunde... die Menschen sind. Wir spielen Fußball mit ihnen. Und haben engen Kontakt zu unseren Familien."

"Wir besuchen meine Verwandten hier in Spanien" fügte Mario hinzu.

"Irgendwann gibt man so etwas auf", sagte Alessandro nur leise. 

"Vermutlich", murmelte Thomas.

"Genießt es", riet Alessandro leise.

"Das tun wir. Jeden Augenblick."

"Das merkt man", grinste Alessandro.

"Wir... wussten nicht, dass du hier bist", sagte Mario und wurde ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze.

"Ich bin ja auch noch nicht lange da", beruhigte Alessandro ihn. Mario nickte ein wenig erleichtert.

"Und ich kann euch verstehen."

"Bist du mit diesem Darius zusammen?" fragte Mario neugierig.

"Neugierig bist du gar nicht", grinste Alessandro.

"Mario ist nur wissbegierig", lachte Thomas.

"Bei uns ist es ein bisschen anders, aber im Grunde - ja, sind wir."

"Was meinst du mit anders?"

"Wir sind nicht immer zusammen, so wie ihr anscheinend."

Mario sah zu Thomas. "Das... könnte ich nicht. Von Thomas längere Zeit getrennt zu sein..."

"Das spürt man", meinte Alessandro leise.

"Jakob sagt immer, das zwischen uns wäre selten bei Vampiren", sagte Thomas.

"Ist es", nickte Alessandro. "Wenige finden ihren Seelenpartner, und dann schon gar nicht so schnell wie ihr."

"Seelenpartner hört sich gut an", lächelte Mario.

"So hat Jakob es mir beschrieben."

"Hört sich auch passend an", nickte Thomas und drückte Marios Hand.

"Man fühlt es auch."

"Und bei dir und Darius ist das anders."

Alessandro nickte. "Wir gehören schon irgendwie zusammen, aber wir haben kein Problem, uns mal ein paar Jahre nicht zu begegnen."

Thomas unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Ein paar Jahre? Er hielt es kaum ein paar Tage ohne Mario aus. Ein paar Jahre würde er niemals überstehen.

"Ich seh schon, bei euch ist es wirklich anders."

"Ist es", nickte Thomas. "Und ich bin froh darüber."

"Wir waren schon sehr eng, bevor Thomas mich... verwandelt hat", erzählte Mario.

Alessandro nickte. "Ich habe Darius nicht verwandelt, deshalb ist unsere Bindung auch nur halb so eng wie bei euch."

Thomas nickte, vielleicht war das ein Grund. Einer der Gründe, denn den Hauptgrund sah er schon in seiner besonderen Fähigkeit, der Fähigkeit, Mario so intensiv zu spüren und ihn sich spüren zu lassen. Aber was es auch war, Mario und er würden nie solange getrennt voneinander sein, dass wusste er.

"Ihr beide seid sehr eng, das sieht man sofort. Dann will ich euch auch nicht weiter stören, ich hab euch nur kurz begrüßen wollen."

Thomas lächelte den anderen Vampir an. "Es ist schön, mal andere Vampire zu treffen."

Alessandro überlegt kurz. "Nächste Nacht, wieder hier? Dann kommt Darius auch mit."

Mario nickte. "Gern."

"Dann bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Alessandro und verschwand lautlos in der Dunkelheit.

"Ein bisschen unheimlich der Typ", sagte Mario und sah Thomas an.

Thomas nickte. "Ist er. Aber nett."

Mario nickte zustimmend. Nett war Alessandro, aber auch ganz anders, als er sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war er gespannt auf Darius. Thomas schlang die Arme um Mario und zog ihn an sich. Mario lehnte sich fest an ihn. "Jahrelang ohne dich... das geht doch gar nicht", flüsterte er.

"Ich könnte das auch nicht", wisperte Thomas.

"Dann sind wir uns ja einig", lächelte Mario.

Thomas nickte und küsste Mario zärtlich. "Mich wirst du nicht los", murmelte er zwischen den Küssen. Mario erwiderte sowohl die Küsse als auch die Gefühle, die Thomas ihn spüren ließ.

Sie standen eine ganze Weile so am Strand, völlig versunken in den zärtlichen Küssen und dem Wissen, dass sie zusammengehörten. Irgendwann schlug Mario die Augen auf - und blickte auf das Meer, über dem die Sonne aufging.

Auch Thomas sah zur Seite. "Wie schön", flüsterte er.

Mario nickte leicht. "Habe ich hier noch nie erlebt..."

Thomas zog Mario noch enger an sich. Er hatte es schon immer gemocht, zu beobachten wie die Sonne aufging. Aber hier am Meer war es noch schöner, noch eindrucksvoller. Sie blieben lange, vermutlich zu lange, denn irgendwann schreckte Mario zusammen. "Wir müssen los!"

"Hm?" machte Thomas.

"Meine Familie erwartet uns zum Frühstück - und wir haben einige Kilometer vor uns."

"Oh ja", sagte Thomas und sprang auf. "Dann sollten wir uns wohl besser beeilen."

Mario nickte, griff nach seiner Hand und lief los. Sie liefen schnell, viel schneller als noch in der Nacht. Die Landschaft flog nur so an ihnen vorbei. Ein Mensch hätte sie vermutlich kaum wahrgenommen.

Schließlich kamen sie auf den Hof, als Marios Oma gerade die Hühner fütterte. "Ihr seid aber früh auf!"

"Ist wohl noch der Rhythmus der WM", meinte Mario grinsend. "Außerdem kann man hier nur früh am Morgen oder am Abend laufen, sonst ist es zu heiß."

"Da hast du recht, mein Junge", lächelte seine Oma. "Dann geht euch schnell duschen, Abuelito ist schon beim Frühstück." Mario nickte und zog Thomas mit sich ins Haus.

"Glück gehabt", atmete er auf.

"Nächstes mal machen wir uns früher auf den Rückweg", sagte Thomas zustimmend. "Auch wenn es toll war, mal richtig schnell zu rennen."

"Hier geht es ja auch wirklich gut. Viel weite Landschaft..."

Thomas nickte und sah Mario an. "Du hast deine Großmutter gehört - wir sollen duschen", grinste er und griff nach Marios Hand.

Mario lachte auf. "Aber wir sollten leise sein..."

"Kriegen wir hin", sagte Thomas und zog Mario zielstrebig hinter sich her.

Mario folgte ihm in das Bad, und, nachdem Thomas sie in Windeseile ausgezogen hatte, unter die Dusche.

"Du schmeckst immer noch nach Meer", murmelte Thomas, als er begann Marios Hals zu küssen.

Mario lachte. "Ich hoffe, du magst... mehr!"

"Immer", grinste Thomas und biss spielerisch zu.

Mario entzog ihm ebenso spielerisch seine Hals. Thomas lachte und festigte seinen Griff an Marios Hüften. Der lehnte sich weiter zurück.

"Was willst du?" hauchte Thomas in Marios Ohr.

"Zeig mir, was zur Auswahl steht!"

Thomas grollte dumpf und rieb seinen Körper an Mario. Mario biss sich auf die Lippen um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er spürte deutlich Thomas Glied an seinem Hintern. "Gibt es noch mehr... zur Auswahl?", brachte er hervor.

Thomas grinste und leckte einmal über Marios Hals, während er eine Hand über Marios Bauch nach unten schob. Mario legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Thomas konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und biss in die weiche Haut. 

"Ja, mehr", flüsterte Mario heiser. Sofort drängte sich Thomas noch fester an Marios Rücken. Unwillkürlich spreizte Mario seine Beine. Thomas stieß ein Keuchen aus. Er sog heftiger an Marios Hals. Noch einmal drängte sich Mario näher. Thomas folgte der stummen Aufforderung und drang langsam in Mario ein.

"Oh Gott", keuchte Mario heiser.

Thomas' Hand glitt noch tiefer und umfasste Marios Glied. Mario konnte sich kaum noch halten. "Nicht so schnell", wisperte Thomas und hielt inne.

"Bitte..."

Nur ganz leicht bewegte sich Thomas.

"Mehr, bitte. Thomas, bitte..."

"Mehr wovon?" flüsterte Thomas rau.

"Von allem... bitte..."

Thomas gab einen dunklen Laut von sich, dann versenkte er seine Zähne erneut in Marios Hals.

"Gott, so gut...", keuchte Mario heiser.

Nun bewegte Thomas sich wieder schneller und auch seine Hand begann Mario wieder im Takt seiner Stöße zu massieren. "Ja, so... so ist es gut, so gut!"

Schnell wurden Thomas Stöße noch schneller und tiefer. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis Mario mit einem weiteren heiseren Aufkeuchen kam. Nur Sekunden später kam auch Thomas. Dann klammerte er sich von hinten an Mario.

Sanft verschloss er die Wunde an Marios Hals und schloss dann für einen Moment die Augen. Mario lächelte leicht - der Sex war gut, aber mindestens ebenso gut war das Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit hinterher.

Ein paar Minuten standen sie so da, dann löste sich Thomas von Mario. "Frühstück wartet auf uns."

Mario nickte leicht. "Das ist... gut."!

"Dann los", grinste Thomas und stellte das Wasser ab.

Mario drehte sich in seinen Armen und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Nicht wieder... ablenken", nuschelte Thomas.

"Nur noch ein bisschen genießen..."

Thomas lächelte und schmiegte sich an Mario. Viel zu schnell löste sich Mario von ihm und zog ihn aus der Dusche. In Windeseile machten sie sich fertig und gesellten sich dann zu Marios Großeltern in die Küche, wo gefrühstückt wurde.

"Und? Was habt ihr heute so vor?", wollte Marios Oma wissen.

"Ich wollte Thomas mal den Ort zeigen", erzählte Mario.

"Das ist schön. Wollt ihr dann auch gleich einkaufen? Ich geb euch eine Liste mit."

"Klar", sagte Thomas.

"Das ist lieb von euch", lächelte sie. "Was wollt ihr essen? Mario, was magst du?"

"Tortilla", sagte Mario sofort mit leuchtenden Augen.

Seine Oma lachte leise. "Das war klar. Mache ich euch."

"Tortilla klingt lecker", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Ist es. Und Abuelitas Tortilla ist ein Traum!“

"Mario übertreibt", lachte sie nur.

"Nein, niemals", grinste Mario und griff nach Thomas' Hand. "Glaub mir, die Tortilla ist das beste, was du je gegessen haben wirst."

"Besser als die Paella gestern?" fragte Thomas.

"Noch besser", lächelte Mario. "Und niemand kriegt sie so gut hin wie Abuelita."

"Ich merke schon, wir werden unzählige Sonderschichten einlegen müssen, um das gute Essen abzutrainieren", meinte Thomas zwinkernd.

Mario nickte. "Aber morgens laufen ist doch schön."

Thomas lächelte Mario an.

"Also, lecker essen und morgens laufen. Das wird schon klappen."

"Klingt wie ein perfekter Plan."

"Ihr seid schon zwei...", grinste Marios Opa.


	3. In jeder Hinsicht

Gemütlich beendeten sie ihr Frühstück. Dann zog Marios Oma einen Zettel heraus und notierte, was sie besorgen sollten, auf dem Markt und in dem kleinen Krämerladen. 

Wie geplant führte Mario Thomas durch den Ort und zeigte ihm alles. Oft blieben sie stehen und unterhielten sich mit den Leuten, die Mario alle kannten. Immer wieder musste Mario übersetzen - und Thomas konnte bei jedem Treffen Marios Spanisch bewundern.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, mit den wirklich köstlichsten Tortillas, die Thomas je gegessen hatte. Am Nachmittag kamen Marios Cousins und Cousinen und sie unterhielten sich über alles mögliche.

Nach einem langen Abend verabschiedeten sich alle, und irgendwann, als alle im Haus schliefen, machten sich Mario und Thomas wieder auf den Weg zum Meer. Schon von weitem konnte Thomas diesmal Alessandro spüren. Das lag vermutliche daran, dass er den anderen Vampir jetzt kannte und erwartete - aber irgendwie schien ihm Alessandros Ausstrahlung jetzt auch stärker zu sein.

Neben Alessandro spürte er noch jemanden. Darius vermutete er. Langsam näherten sie sich. Wie gestern trug Alessandro altmodische Kleidung, die vielleicht vor gut Jahren modern gewesen war. Sein Begleiter war zeitgemäßer in Jeans und Polohemd gekleidet.

"Hola", grüßte Mario sie.

Alessandro nickte zur Begrüßung, während Darius vortrat und sie offen anlächelte.

"Darius? Ich bin Thomas, das ist Mario", stellte Thomas sie vor.

"Schön euch kennenzulernen", sagte Darius. Er sprach mit einem deutlichen Akzent, den Thomas aber nicht einordnen konnte. Spanier war Darius jedenfalls nicht.

"Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf unserer Seite", stellte Mario fest.

"Es kommt so selten vor, jemanden aus... der Familie zu treffen", lächelte Darius.

Mario erwiderte das Lächeln. "Wir sind froh, dass ihr hier seid."

"Sandro hatte recht", stellte Darius fest. "Ihr seid anders."

Mario lächelte. "Oder ihr seid anders..."

Darius lachte leise. "Vielleicht."

"Und wir sind froh, dass wir so sind wie wir sind", griff Thomas nach Marios Hand.

"So verliebt, so glücklich", murmelte Darius und sah kurz zu Alessandro.

"Ich versteh nicht, warum das so ungewöhnlich ist", fragte Mario frei heraus.

"Vampire sind Einzelgänger", sagte Alessandro leise. 

"Das... verstehe ich nicht. Gerade, wenn mal ewig lebt, ist es doch schön, jemanden dabei zu haben."

"Sollte man meinen", grinste Darius schief. "Aber wenn Sandro und ich längere Zeit zusammen sind... es geht einfach nicht. Der Drang wieder allein zu sein wird so stark, dass wir gehen müssen."

"Aber... manchmal wünschst du es dir", stellte Mario leise fest.

Darius nickte. "Als Sandro und ich uns kennenlernten, waren wir beide schon Vampire. Die Anziehung war sofort da, so stark, wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte."

Alessandro nickte. "Mir ging es ähnlich. Da war so ein junger Vampir, vielleicht ein- oder zweihundert Jahre, der mich gleich ganz vereinnahmt hat."

Darius lachte leise. "Für Sandro ist jeder jung, der nicht 500 Jahre oder älter ist.“

"Dann sind wir ja noch... Küken. Und Mario kaum geschlüpft."

"Wie alt bist du Mario?" fragte Darius.  
"Ich wurde 1985 geboren, und Thomas hat mich vor einem halben Jahr verwandelt", erzählte Mario.

"So jung noch", sagte Darius kopfschüttelnd.

Mario grinste. "Ihr ward auch mal so jung."

"Bei Sandro bezweifle ich das manchmal", flüsterte Darius ihm zwinkernd zu.

"Es ist lange her", murmelte Alessandro dazu nur.  
Darius nickte nur leicht.

"Wenn du so jung bist, Mario - wie oft trinkst du?"

"Ich... das ist unterschiedlich", murmelte Mario. "Bei den Konserven... alle paar Tage. In Südafrika hab ich mehr gebraucht."

"Alle paar Tage nur? Das ist ungewöhnlich. Und ihr trinkt meist tierisches Blut?"

Thomas nickte. "Wir holen uns das Blut von einem Schlachthof. In Südafrika mussten wir allerdings auf menschliches Blut ausweichen."

"Das ist... interessant", murmelte Alessandro.

"Wieso?" fragte Mario.

"Junge Vampire brauchen viel Blut, und ich habe noch von keinem gehört, der mit tierischem Blut auskam."

"Ich... trinke auch von Thomas", sagte Mario leise und ein wenig verlegen.

Darius sah ihn überrascht an, dann blickte er zu Alessandro. "Könnte es das sein?"

Alessandro überlegte einen Moment. "Ihr trinkt voneinander? Du auch von Mario, Thomas?" Thomas nickte leicht peinlich berührt. "Das erklärt das starke Band zwischen euch", sagte Alessandro. Er klang... überrascht.

"Ist es nicht... üblich?", fragte Mario leise.

Darius schüttelte den Kopf. "Blut von einem anderen Vampir zu trinken, das... es würde uns nicht umbringen, aber gut fühlen würden wir uns danach nicht."

"Es ist... sehr erregend", murmelte Mario, und Thomas stimmte ihm zu. "Außerdem ist es eine Art... Notration."

"Ihr seid wirklich außergewöhnlich", sagte Darius.

Mario drückte Thomas' Hand. "Ich bin sehr zufrieden, so, wie wir sind."

"Oh das glaub ich euch", lächelte Darius. "Ihr seht glücklich aus."

Thomas fühlte so etwas wie Neid in Darius. Darius liebte Alessandro und trotzdem trieb es sie immer wieder auseinander. Es musste schrecklich sein, so zu empfinden. Er fühlte, wie gern Darius ebenfalls eine engere Bindung gehabt hätte. Darius hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Du... kannst unsere Gefühle lesen oder?"

Thomas nickte leicht. Daris lächelte ein wenig gequält. "Eine nützliche Gabe."

"Sorry", murmelte Thomas. "Ich wollte euch nicht zu nahe treten."

Alessandro schüttelte den Kopf. "Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es ist nur ungewohnt für uns."

"Ist es... ungewöhnlich?", fragte Mario leise.

Alessandro nickte. "Ihr seid in jeder Hinsicht ungewöhnlich."

Thomas zog Mario fester an sich, während der die beiden anderen Vampire ansah. "Ist es allgemein ungewöhnlich, solche... Fähigkeiten zu haben." 

"Das ist unterschiedlich", sagte Darius. "Jeder Vampir hat gewisse Fähigkeiten. Schnelle, Stärke, Ausdauer... aber jeder ist auch wieder anders. Sandro zum Beispiel kann keine Kirchen betreten, während es mir nichts ausmacht."

"Ich habe keine Stärken oder Schwächen - oder ich habe sie noch nicht bemerkt. Na ja, und Thomas mit seinem Gefühls-Kram... Ich weiß auch nicht, ob Jakob etwas kann."

"Da müsst ihr Jakob selbst fragen", sagte Alessandro. "Jeder Vampir wacht eifersüchtig über seine Stärken und noch viel mehr über seine Schwächen."

"Dann ist es eine Ehre, dass wir von deiner Schwäche erfahren haben", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Ihr werdet es nicht ausnutzen", sagte Alessandro nur.

"Nein, so was würden wir niemals machen", erklärte Thomas ernst.

"Komm Sandro, ich vertraue den beiden", sagte Darius zu dem älteren Vampir. "Jakob würde uns nie in Gefahr bringen."

Alessandro lächelte schief. "Eigentlich müsste ich das sagen, ich kenn ihn länger. Aber du hast recht..."

Darius nickte und sah wieder zu Marios und Thomas. "Je länger man lebt, desto verschwiegner wird man wohl... Sandro meint es nicht böse, er ist nur vorsichtig."

"Das ist schon ok, wir kennen uns ja kaum. Und wir haben auch kaum was erlebt."

"Lieber zu vorsichtig, als zu leichtsinnig", sagte Alessandro mit einem Blick zu Darius.

"Es war ja gut gegangen", murmelte Darius.

"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Thomas.

"Hin und wieder trifft man auf Vampire, die nicht so toll sind wie Jakob. Nicht so... freundlich und selbstlos."

"Oh", machte Mario.

"Wir hatten immer wieder Ärger mit anderen Vampiren. Vielleicht ist das auch einer der Gründe, warum wir Vampire uns aus dem Weg gehen. Sobald mehr als drei zusammenkommen, gibt es Spannungen."

"Ich versteh nur immer noch nicht wieso", sagte Mario.

"Konkurrenzdenken", vermutete Darius. "Gerade, wenn jemand etwas besonderes kann. Und wenn man dann seine Schwäche kennt, dann kann man das ausnutzen."

"Das... ist albern", sagte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

"Vielleicht wird man albern, wenn man so alt wird. Man sucht Abwechslung. Und viele verlieren... einen Teil ihrer Menschlichkeit."

"Vielleicht könnte man das verhindern, wenn man sich nicht völlig von der Welt abschottet", murmelte Thomas.

"Es tut gut, irgendwann keine Toten mehr betrauen zu müssen", kam es kaum verständlich von Alessandro.

Thomas senkte für einen Moment den Blick und er spürte eine Welle der Angst und Trauer von Mario zu sich schwappen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken zog er Mario fest an sich. Sofort schmiegte sich Mario an ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht an Thomas Hals.

Er hörte ein leises Seufzen, das eindeutig von Darius stammte. Aber fürs erste ignorierte er das. Im Moment war Mario viel wichtiger. Er hielt seinen Freund fest und versuchte ihm seine Liebe zu zeigen. 

"Ich wollte euch nicht traurig machen", sagte Alessandro nach einem Moment.

"Ist schon ok", lächelte Thomas und ließ Mario langsam wieder los. "Mario ist halt noch... jung."

"Du bist nur wenige Jahre älter", sagte Alessandro.

"Ich habe schon die ersten... Trauerfälle hinter mir", erklärte Thomas leise.

"Deine Eltern vermutlich."

Thomas nickte. "Die und ein Bruder. Na ja, Tanten, Großeltern und so natürlich auch."

"Irgendwann hält man das nicht mehr aus", sagte Darius leise. "Man... hat das Gefühl, als würde man einen Menschen grad kennenlernen, dann muss man sich schon wieder von ihm verabschieden."

Mario biss sich auf die Lippen, diesen Gedanken versuchte er immer wieder zu verdrängen.

"Aber ihr habt euch", fuhr Darius fort. "Vielleicht hilft euch das."

Thomas drückte fest Marios Hand.

"Und ihr habt Hilfe", sagte Alessandro. "Jemanden, der euch führt und Fragen beantwortet.“

"Ich bin froh, dass wir Jakob haben." 

Irgendwie waren sie inzwischen näher ans Meer gegangen und ließen sich nun in den Sand sinken.

"Ihr könnt auch uns anrufen", sagte Darius. "Also eher mich, Sandro lässt sein Handy gern mal irgendwo liegen."

Mario lachte. "Wir sind immer erreichbar - bringt der Job auch so mit sich."

"Ach ja, der Job", grinste Darius. "Fußball ja?"

Mario nickte. "Genau, Fußball. Wobei es nicht einfach ist, sich... menschlich zu benehmen."

"Aber Spaß macht es", sagte Thomas grinsend.

Alessandro schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

"Was denn?" fragte Thomas.

Darius lachte. "Neumodischer Kram!"

"Na komm Fußball wird schon ein bissel länger gespielt."

"Aber nicht so wie heute."

"Das stimmt", nickte Mario.

"Aber es macht Spaß", wiederholte Thomas. "Und ich bin gerne mit den Jungs zusammen."

"Gibt es Menschen die von euch wissen?" fragte Darius.

Mario nickte. "Einige sogar. Meine Eltern, Thomas' Neffe. Und zwei Freunde aus der Mannschaft. Die haben uns auch in Südafrika weitergeholfen."

"Wow", machte Darius überrascht.

"Wieso? Ist das so ungewöhnlich? Ich meine - klar, bei alten Vampiren werden es sicher weniger Leute, aber wenn man so viel mit ihnen zusammen ist...?", fragte Mario nach.

"Wir sind in ganz anderen Zeiten aufgewachsen Mario", sagte Darius kopfschüttelnd. "Damals wurden wir gejagt und getötet."

Mario nickte leicht schockiert. "Das..."

"Was?" fragte Alessandro.

"Ich...", fing Mario an, dann sprach Thomas für ihn weiter. "Wir... sind noch nicht so weit in der Geschichte der Vampire."

"Geschichte der Vampire", lachte Darius. "Vielleicht sollte sich mal einer von uns hinsetzen und es aufschreiben."

"Ob die Auflage so groß wäre?"

"Sind Vampire nicht grad voll in?" fragte Darius und zog die Nase kraus.

Thomas lachte. "Jedenfalls gibt‘s genug Bücher mit genug spannenden Theorien."

"Oh ja, wie die Sache mit der Fledermaus", grinste Darius. "Das wär schon cool, wenn man sich verwandeln könnte. Oder fliegen!"

"Ja, davon träum ich auch", lachte Mario. "Aber immerhin zerfallen wir nicht in der Sonne zu Staub."

"Noch ein Irrtum", nickte Alessandro. "Obwohl einem die Sonne immer mehr zusetzt, je älter man wird."

Mario nickte etwas enttäuscht. "Auch mit diesen... Amuletten?"

Alessandro nickte. 

"Aber ihr seid noch sehr jung, das hat noch Jahrhunderte Zeit", beruhigte Darius sie.

"Trotzdem", murmelte Thomas. "Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, nur noch Nachts zu leben."

"Es passiert ja schleichend. Und wer weiß, ob das nicht eine eurer besonderen Fähigkeiten ist."

"Das wär schön", sagte Mario und lehnte sich an Thomas Schulter.

"Ihr seid sowieso etwas Besonderes", lächelte Darius.

"Und das solltet ihr euch bewahren", fügte Alessandro hinzu.

Thomas nickte sofort. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen anders, ohne Mario zu existieren.


	4. Verabredung

Einen Moment schwiegen sie und lauschten den Wellen und dem leichten Wind. Mario ließ sich leicht gegen Thomas sinken und schloss die Augen. Thomas drehte den Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Marios Stirn.

"Sie sind schön zusammen", wisperte Darius. Alessandro nickte stumm. Ganz leicht griff Darius nach seiner Hand. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Alessandro seine Hand so drehte, dass Darius‘ Finger zwischen seine rutschen konnten. Darius lächelte leicht.

Er kannte Alessandro nun lange genug, um nicht enttäuscht zu sein. Ihre Beziehung würde nie so sein, wie Marios und Thomas. Aber dennoch war Sandro eine der wenigen Konstanten in seinem Leben, und er war froh ihn zu haben.

"Eine Frage hab ich noch", sagte Mario schließlich. Alessandro sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Na ja... wie... also", druckste Mario nun doch ein wenig verlegen herum. "Wie kommt ihr an... Blut?"

Alessandro zögerte einen Moment. "Unterschiedlich. Wenn es nicht anders geht, gehen wir jagen. Tiere. Wenn ihr Blut braucht, dann besorgen wir euch tierisches, versprochen."

"Also trinkt ihr nicht von Menschen?" fragte Thomas.

"Doch", zögerte Darius ein wenig bei der Antwort. "Wenn wir... nicht zusammen unterwegs sind, dann suchen wir Menschen. Huren, oder auch Leute, die sich so... eignen."

Thomas sah ihn einen Moment an. "Als wir in Südafrika waren hab ich von... von einem unserer Freunde getrunken. Ich hätte ihn fast umgebracht..."

"Meist können wir uns rechtzeitig stoppen", erklärte Darius.

"Wie?" fragte Thomas. "Hätte Mario Holger nicht weg gerissen... ich hätte nicht aufhören können."

"Du musst ausgehungert gewesen sein, dann passiert das", erklärte Alessandro. "Wenn du rechtzeitig trinkst, dann geht es."

"Er war völlig erschöpft", nickte Mario. "Wir mussten ihn fast aus der Kabine tragen."

"Dann ist das kein Wunder", nickte Darius. "Wenn du nicht zu durstig bist, dann kannst du dich zurückhalten."

Thomas nickte ein klein wenig beruhigt. Trotzdem würde er nie wieder von Holger oder Philipp direkt trinken.

Alessandro musterte ihn. "Du hast noch nie jemanden... Leer getrunken?"

Thomas schüttelte fast panisch den Kopf. "Nie."

Alessandro sah ihn an. "Ist ein spannendes Erlebnis", meinte er.

"Ach ja?" fragte Mario.

"Wenn du fühlst, wie langsam das Leben aus ihnen schleicht..."

Thomas schluckte und sah wieder Holger vor sich. Fühlte und schmeckte ihn...

"...Wie ihr Blut immer süßer schmeckt..."

Mario rutschte ein wenig unruhig im Sand hin und her.

"...Und wie sie schließlich ihren letzten Atemzug machen..."

"Sandro hör auf", sagte Darius, der deutlich sah, wie unruhig Thomas und Mario plötzlich waren. Erst jetzt schien Alessandro zu bemerken, wie die beiden jungen Vampire reagierten. Thomas beherrschte sich besser, aber bei Mario war es deutlich zu sehen. Das Unbehagen, die Angst, der Hunger, das Verlangen.

Thomas zog ihn an sich und legte ihm einen Arm um. Er versuchte Mario zu beruhigen, was nicht einfach war. Vorsichtig drang er in seinen Geist ein - und hatte Schwierigkeiten sich nicht anstecken zu lassen.

"Ihr könnt mit auf die Jagd kommen, wenn ihr möchtet", sagte Alessandro. "Auf Tiere natürlich."

"Das klingt gut", nickte Thomas und versuchte die Vorfreude auf so eine Jagd auf Mario zu übertragen.

"Morgen Nacht?" fragte Darius.

"Gerne", nickte Thomas und hob sanft Marios Gesicht zu sich.

Mario lächelte ihn voller Vorfreude an.

"Treffen wir uns wieder hier, oder wollt ihr woanders jagen gehen?"

"Wir treffen uns hier", sagte Alessandro. "Das ist einfacher."

"Ich freu mich drauf - und Mario auch."

"Das sieht man", grinste Darius.

"Und man fühlt...", fing Thomas an, unterbrach sich dann aber.

"Was?" fragte Darius.

"Ich fühle es. Es ist fast so, als würden sich meine Gefühle verdoppeln."

"Ist das immer so?" fragte Darius neugierig.

Thomas nickte. "Mal intensiver, mal weniger - aber zwischen uns beiden ist es eigentlich immer stark."

"Das... stell ich mir interessant vor."

"Manchmal ist es komisch. Aber gerade, wenn sich jemand freut, und man diese Freude direkt fühlt, das ist schön."

"Kannst du auch mich fühlen?" fragte Darius.

Thomas nickte. "Du fühlst dich gerade ganz wohl, das geht auch von Alessandro aus. Du bist entspannt, freust dich aber auch... wohl auf das Jagen morgen."

"Ich freu mich einfach, dass ihr hier seid", sagte Darius. "Außerdem hab ich Sandro seit... nem halben Jahr nicht gesehen."

Thomas nickte leicht. "So fühlt es sich auch an."

Thomas sah, wie Sandro kurz Darius Hand drückte. Auch er griff nach Marios Hand.

"Erzählt doch mal ein bisschen von euch", bat Darius. "Ich weiß, wie sehr ihr euch liebt, aber nicht, wie das überhaupt mit euch angefangen hat."

"Wir beide waren schon befreundet. Waren auch mal zusammen im Kino - in nem Vampirfilm", grinste er bei der Erinnerung. "Als Mario dann... den nächsten Schritt gewagt hatte, hab ich ihm gesagt, was ich bin. Damit er sich nicht in Gefahr bringt."

"Und Thomas wollte daraufhin jeden Kontakt abbrechen", sagte Mario. "Er hatte Angst, mir weh zu tun. Ich... musste in schließlich zu seinem Glück zwingen."

Thomas lachte auf. "Indem er sich mit einem Messer in den Finger geschnitten hat. Freiwillig. Damit ich von ihm trinke." 

Sowohl Darius als auch Alessandro sahen Mario mit großen Augen an. "Du hast dich geschnitten?" 

"Thomas ging es nicht gut - er musste dringend trinken. Und irgendwie musste ich ihn doch überzeugen." 

"Und du hast ihn nicht beeinflusst?" fragte Sandro Thomas. 

Sofort schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Ich war zu schwach. Aber ich glaub, auf die Idee wäre ich in dem Moment auch gar nicht gekommen." 

"Das hab ich noch nie erlebt", murmelte Sandro kopfschüttelnd. "Dass sich ein Mensch freiwillig schneidet, ohne vom Vampir dazu gebracht worden zu sein."

"Ich liebe ihn halt. Hab ich damals schon", erklärte Mario kaum verständlich. "Und er lag da auf dem Sofa, zitternd und frierend und konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Da musste ich doch was tun." 

Thomas zog Mario enger an sich. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er kaum hörbar. Mario zeigte ihm, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Darius ein wenig näher zu Sandro rutschte. Über dem Wasser sahen sie, wie es langsam hell wurde. 

"Wir müssen zurück", sagte Mario leise. Thomas nickte, rührte sich aber nicht. 

"Wir müssen auch", sagte Sandro und stand auf, wobei er Darius mit sich hochzog. 

"Angenehme... Tagesruhe", wünschte Mario mit einem Lächeln. 

"Bis heute Abend", verabschiedeten sich die beiden Vampire. 

"Wir freuen uns schon drauf", lächelte Mario und drückte Thomas' Hand. Dann machten sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. 

 

Der Tag verging wie im Fluge. Marios Familie hatte einen kleine Ausflug in die nächste Stadt geplant und auch hier wurden sie von Verwandten und Bekannten begrüßt. Auch Thomas fühlte sich hier wohl, und so konnte er seine Nervosität wegen der folgenden Nacht unter Kontrolle halten.  
Allerdings trat sie ziemlich geballt wieder auf, als sie sich am Abend in ihr Zimmer zurückzogen. 

 

Dieses Mal suchten sie sorgsam heraus, was sie anziehen würden - feste Jeans, Laufschuhe, dunkles Shirt. Sie wollten keine Probleme bekommen, wenn sie auch einmal durch Dornengestrüpp laufen mussten, und sie wollten nicht zu früh von ihrer Beute gesehen werden. 

"Warst du schon mal so auf Jagd?" fragte Mario.

Thomas zögerte. "Jein. Ich habe mit Jakob mal Kaninchen gejagt, aber das heute wird anders." 

"Irgendwie bin ich nervös", sagte Mario.

Thomas nickte und ließ ihn für einen kleinen Moment seine eigene Nervosität spüren. Mario grinste schief. "Da sind wir also schon zwei."

"Wird bestimmt toll", versuchte Thomas ihn zu beruhigen. "Komm, lass uns abhauen, wird ruhiger hier." 

Mario nickte zustimmend und leise verließen sie das Haus um sich auf den Weg zum Strand zu machen. Die anderen beiden Vampire waren noch nicht da, so ließen sie sich in den inzwischen kühlen Sand sinken. Mario kuschelte sich an Thomas Seite und schloss die Augen. Mit einem Arm seines Freundes um den Rücken genoss er die Ruhe - und auch die Spannung, die über dem Abend lag.

"Hallo ihr beiden", sagte Darius plötzlich hinter ihnen.

"Oh, Hola!", grüßte Mario zurück. 

"Stören wir?" fragte Darius lachend. 

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Wir haben es uns nur ein bisschen gemütlich gemacht". Mario stand auf und zog Thomas mit sich hoch. 

"Wollen wir gleich los?" fragte Sandro. 

"Gerne. Da heißt... ja, ich denke, ja." Mario war irgendwie unsicher, wie die Jagd ablaufen sollte. 

"Nervös?" fragte Darius. 

Vorsichtig nickte Mario. "Hab so was ja noch nie gemacht..." 

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Sandro. "Es ist ungefährlich." 

"Das ist schon klar. Aber... Na ja, vielleicht ist es am besten, wenn ich bei euch erstmal zugucke." 

"Das wirst du nicht können", meinte Darius. "Das Jagen liegt uns im Blut, wie man so schön sagt."

Thomas lachte leise und zog Mario für einen Kuss an sich. "Komm, mach dir keine Gedanken. Darius hat recht, du musst nur deinen Instinkt handeln lassen." 

"Wenn ihr meint", sagte Mario.

"Ganz sicher", bestätigte jetzt auch Sandro, der hinter Darius stand. "Wollen wir los?" 

Thomas und Mario nickten. "Wir folgen euch."


	5. Die Jagd

Auf ein unmerkliches Zeichen hin liefen die beiden Vampire los, weg vom Strand und in die offene Landschaft. Sie liefen eine ganze Weile bis sich am Horizont die dunkle Silhouette eines Waldes abhob. Darius blieb stehen und atmete ein. "Riecht ihr es schon?" 

Mario und Thomas blieben stehen und konzentrierten sich. "Der Wald ist voller Tiere", flüsterte Thomas. 

Alessandro nickte. "Mufflons da drüben am Waldrand. Wildschweine sind auch da. Und... Hirsche." 

Thomas griff nach Marios Hand und half ihm die verstreuten Lebenszeichen der Tiere wahrzunehmen. 

"Los", flüsterte Alessandro nach einem Moment und nickte in Richtung der Mufflons. Dann lief er los. Darius, Thomas und Mario folgten ihm sofort. Sie sahen aus einiger Entfernung, wie Alessandro sich auf eines der Tiere stürzte, noch bevor die Herde sich überhaupt erschrecken konnte. 

Der Geruch von Blut stieg Mario in die Nase und er stieß ein dumpfes Grollen aus. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte Alessandro dem Tier das Genick gebrochen und begann jetzt zu trinken. 

"Nehmt für den Anfang eines der kleinen da drüben", sagte Darius, der sich nur noch mühsam beherrschen konnte. Dann stürzte er zu Sandro und biss ebenfalls zu, in den Hals des Mufflons. 

"Da?" fragte Thomas und deutete auf ein Tier das sich am Rand der Herde bewegte. Mario nickte kaum, dann lief er los. Sein Instinkt leitete ihn wirklich, so dass er dem nervösen Tier den Fluchtweg abschnitt und es schnell und schmerzlos tötete. Dann biss er zu. Es war ganz anders als bei Holger. Da war das dichte Fell, der Geruch nach Tier, das Gefühl, wie das Leben langsam aus dem Körper entwich... Und es war viel, so viel Blut...

Er hörte erst auf zu trinken, als das Blut schließlich versiegte. 

Ein leises Lachen drang zu ihm. "Du siehst aus... wie ein Vampir im Blutrausch!" Mario drehte den Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Thomas stand da, ebenfalls blutverschmiert, und strahlte ihn an. Mario sprang auf und zog Thomas an sich. 

Sofort drängte er sich eng an ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er spürte Thomas Erregung und schmeckte das Blut auf Thomas Lippen und Zunge. Blut, warmes, lebendiges Blut, so wie das, das er eben von dem Mufflon getrunken hatte. Thomas stöhnte in den Kuss und presste sich fester an Marios Körper. Der konnte sich kaum kontrollieren. Durch die Jagd und besonders durch das Blut hatte das Denken fast komplett ausgesetzt. Er ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten und begann Thomas fest zu massieren. 

Thomas löste sich aus dem Kuss und ließ seine Lippen zu Marios Hals wandern. Kurz leckte er über die Haut, dann biss er zu. Heiser keuchte Mario auf und drückte mit der Hand fester zu. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann kam er mit einem leisen Schrei. Thomas hielt einen Moment länger aus, aber dann kam auch er. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie das Klatschen wahrnahmen. 

Mario löste sich ein wenig von Thomas und sah sich verwirrt um. Ein ganzes Stück entfernt standen Darius und Sandro und sahen grinsend zu ihnen herüber. Schlagartig schoss Mario die Röte ins Gesicht.

"Sie sind toll", hörte er Darius dann jedoch wirklich neidisch flüstern. 

"Sorry", sagte Thomas ein wenig verlegen. "Wir... wollten euch hier keine Show bieten."

"Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte Sandro leise. 

Diesmal spürte er auch bei Sandro einen Anflug von Neid. 

"Wir... das Blut...", versuchte Mario sie zu entschuldigen.

"Ihr braucht euch nicht entschuldigen", sagte Darius. 

"Na ja... wir können hier ja nicht einfach so.. rummachen."

"Es ist doch nichts passiert. Ihr seid noch angezogen und wir... sind doch quasi eine Familie"  
Etwas überrascht über die letzte Aussage sah Thomas ihn an.

"Sandro und ich haben keine Familie mehr", sagte Darius schulterzuckend. "Und die Menschen sind für uns... so fremd geworden. Ihr versteht uns. Ihr versteht, was wir sind."

Thomas nickte. "Dann... sind wir gerne eure... Brüder... oder was auch immer."

"Klingt gut", lächelte Darius.

Auch Mario lächelte. "Klingt wirklich gut. Und fühlt sich auch gut an."

Sandro nickte zustimmend. Er trat langsam auf sie zu. Thomas sah Sandro abwartend an. Es viel ihm schwer, die Gefühl des anderen zu lesen, als würde sich Sandro sehr bemühen seine Gefühle sorgsam für sich zu behalten. Thomas ging ihm einen Schritt entgegen.

"Alles ok?" fragte Mario ein wenig verunsichert. Thomas nickte nur kurz und lächelte Sandro dann an. Sandro erwiderte das Lächeln leicht. Jetzt fing Thomas an ihn behutsam mit seinen Gedanken zu beruhigen. Er spürte den Widerstand, aber ganz langsam ließ Sandro ihn ein. Als würde er eine Tür einen Spaltbreit öffnen.

Es war... aufregend, einen so alten Vampir zu fühlen. Noch deutlich älter als Jakob - und auch sonst anders. Bruchstückhaft sah er Erinnerungen vor sich - von Sandros Leben als Mensch und als Vampir. Sein Leben... er fühlte Hitze und Hunger. Armut - und ein sehr einfaches, strenges Leben.  
"Du... solltest Priester werden?" fragte Thomas erstaunt, als er Sandro in einer altmodischen Kutte vor sich sah.

Erschrocken wich Sandro von ihm zurück.

"Ich... sorry", murmelte Thomas.

Sandro schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist schon gut. Ich habe nur selbst so schon lange nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass ich meinte, ich hätte es schon vergessen."

"Ich hätte nicht einfach so in deinen Erinnerungen rumschnüffeln sollen", sagte Thomas.

"Nein, es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Und so genau wirst du es ja auch noch gar nicht kontrollieren können."

"Es geschieht rein intuitiv", grinste Thomas schief. "Und es ist anstrengender, wenn ich es wirklich bewusst steuern will."

"Aber du kannst noch mehr", stellte Sandro fest.

"Was meinst du?"

"Du hast es noch nicht bemerkt?"

Thomas sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was meinst du?"

"Du kannst Dinge vorhersagen. Oder du wirst es können, wenn du älter wirst", erklärte Sandro.

"Du... machst Witze oder?"

"Nein, wieso sollte ich? Das hast du mir eben ganz deutlich gezeigt."

"Aber ich hab doch nichts aus... der Zukunft gesehen, sondern deine Vergangenheit", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, das ist richtig. Aber... ich habe auch meine Fähigkeiten", erklärte Sandro wage.

"Ich... muss mich setzten", sagte Thomas und ließ sich einfach auf den Boden fallen. Mario hockte sich gleich an seine Seite. Hilfesuchend lehnte sich Thomas an Marios Seite.

Sofort zog Mario ihn an sich und versuchte ihn mit Gedanken und Gefühlen zu beruhigen. Langsam legte sich das Chaos in Thomas Kopf ein wenig und er hob den Kopf und sah Sandro an. "Ich... weiß nicht, ob ich die Zukunft sehen will."

"Normalerweise beschränkt sich diese Fähigkeit auf einzelne Erlebnisse. Manchmal auch nur wenig Voraus."

"Und wie... kann ich das kontrollieren?"

"Im Moment offensichtlich noch gar nicht. Wenn es so weit ist, dann werde ich dir dabei helfen."

"Gut", sagte Thomas ein wenig erleichtert.

"Ich werde für dich da sein", versprach Sandro.

"Und ich auch", sagte Darius. "Auch wenn ich dir bei deiner Fähigkeit nicht wirklich helfen kann."

"Und du kannst das?", fragte Mario Sandro.

Sandro nickte.

"Das... ist gut", murmelte Thomas, der noch immer etwas mitgenommen war.

"Du wirst das schaffen Thomas", sagte Sandro und ging in die Hocke, damit Thomas nicht mehr zu ihm hochsehen musste. "Du hast nicht nur mich, sondern auch Mario." Thomas nickte leicht.

"Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen Thomas."

"Ich glaube, es ist ganz gut, dass ich bescheid weiß. Dann weiß ich, was passiert - wenn es passiert."

Sandro nickte. "Und du rufst mich sofort an. Oder Darius. Er weiß immer, wo er mich finden kann."

Thomas nickte. "Mache ich. Versprochen."

"Und jetzt genug davon", sagte Darius. "Habt ihr schon mal Flamingos gejagt?"

"Flamingos?", fragte Thomas und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kenn mich nur mit Hasen aus - und Mario gar nicht. Bis heute."

"Dann hoch mit euch", lachte Darius.

Mario sprang auf und zog Thomas mit sich.

"Flamingos zu jagen ist viel schwieriger als Mufflons", sagte Darius und deutete dann nach links. "Da lang."

Mario und Thomas folgten ihm und Sandro. Darius führte sie am Rand des Waldes entlang, bis er stehen blieb und den Finger auf die Lippen legte. Sie blickten auf einen See - oder einen Sumpf - in dem tausende von pinkfarbenen Vögeln standen.

"Wie schön", wisperte Mario.

Sandro lächelte. "Sind auch lecker."

"Ihr beiden fangt an", sagte Darius zu Mario und Thomas.

Etwas überrascht sah Mario ihn an, dann griff er nach Thomas' Hand. Zusammen schlichen sie den Hügel hinunter. Sie bewegten sich absolut lautlos, doch kurz bevor sie den Rand des riesigen Flamingoschwarms erreichten, hoben einige der Vögel den Kopf. Sofort blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Vögel sich wieder beruhigten. Dann schlichen sie weiter, auf den Sumpf zu. Schon hatten sie ihre Vögel ins Auge gefasst. Der Untergrund unter ihren Schuhen wurde morastiger und verlor seine Festigkeit. Ihre Schritte verursachten kleine, schmatzende Laute.

Das ließ die Vögel unruhig werden, und die ersten Exemplare erhoben sich in die Luft. Sie versuchten sich noch leiser zu bewegen, hielten nach jedem Schritt inne. Doch wieder erhoben sich Vögel, mehr dieses Mal, so dass sie schließlich anfingen zu laufen und nicht mehr auf die Geräusche achteten, die sie verursachten.

Sie waren schnell, aber die Vögel hatten einen großen Vorteil - sie konnten fliegen. Mario erwischte seinen Vogel beim Start und konnte ihn wieder zu Boden ziehen, Thomas hatte nicht so viel Glück und riss ihm lediglich eine Schwanzfeder aus. Er sah die Feder an und schob sie unter sein Hemd. "Als Souvenir", grinste er.

"Jetzt muss der arme Vogel frieren", erwiderte Mario das Grinsen.

Thomas lachte und trat zu Mario. "Teilen wir uns deinen Fang?" Mario nickte sofort. Thomas kniete sich neben Mario ins brackige Wasser und sah auf den Flamingo. Er kreischte aufgeregt.

Thomas strich einmal über das Gefieder, dann bracht er dem Tier mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Genick. Es knackte einmal leise, dann verstummte das Geschrei.

Ein wenig tat es Thomas leid um das schöne Tier. Aber sie waren Jäger wie so viele andere auch. Er spürte, wie sich Marios Hand in seine schob. "Lass uns trinken."

Thomas nickte und tastete am Hals des Tieres nach der Hauptschlagader. Gemeinsam beugten sie sich nach unten, die Hände immer noch eng ineinander verschlungen. Dann bissen sie zu, einer links, der andere rechts in den Hals des Vogels. Das Blut des Vogel schmeckte anders, als das Mufflon. Leichter, nicht so gehaltvoll. Und süßer. Es war ein passendes Dessert.

Fast zur selben Zeit lösten sie sich von dem Vogel. "Das war... gut", lächelte Mario.

Thomas nickte. Dann beugte er sich vor und leckte einen Tropfen Blut von Marios Lippen. Mario lächelte leicht und schloss die Augen.

"Du schmeckst noch süßer als das Blut", wisperte Thomas. Mario lächelte und küsste ihn leicht.

"Wollen wir mal nach Sandro und Darius gucken?" fragte Thomas schließlich leise. Mario nickte leicht. Er ließ etwas unsicher den Kadaver des Vogels sinken und legte ihn dann an den Rand des Sumpfes.

Thomas griff wieder nach Marios Hand, dann sah er sich suchend um. "Da vorn", deutete Mario auf eine Stelle, die hinter einem Dornenbusch versteckt war.

Thomas nickte und sie gingen darauf zu. Ein leises Stöhnen ließ ihn innehalten.

"Was?" fragte Mario.

"Wir lassen die beiden besser erstmal in Ruhe", murmelte Thomas.

"Wie... oh", machte Mario, als ihm klar wurde, was los war.

Thomas lächelte und zog ihn an der Hand etwas von den beiden weg. "Lass uns noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen - sie werden uns dann schon finden." Mario nickte zustimmend. So machten sie sich auf den Weg und umrundeten das Sumpfgebiet. Als sie schon wieder auf dem Rückweg waren, hörten sie Darius und Sandro näherkommen.

"Wir dachten schon, ein Flamingo hätte euch verschlepp", sagte Darius grinsend.

Thomas grinste und zog die Feder heraus. "Ich hab gewonnen."

"Ah ein Andenken", nickte Darius und zog etwas aus seiner Jeanstasche. "Mein erster Wolf, den ich erlegt hatte", sagte er und hielt einen Zahn hoch.

Mario lächelte etwas schief. "Und ich hab nichts..."

"Wir sind ja noch ein bisschen hier", sagte Thomas. 

Mario nickte. "Und das war sicher nicht unsere letzte Jagd - es ist phantastisch."

"Nein, garantiert nicht!"

Darius sah nach Osten. "Wollen wir uns dann... übermorgen wiedertreffen?"

"Ja, gern", sagte Mario.

"Dann bis übermorgen", lächelte Sandro sie warm an.

"Bis übermorgen," sagte Thomas mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Sie sahen sich noch einmal kurz stumm an, dann liefen Darius und Sandro los.

Thomas tastete nach Marios Hand und drückte sie fest. Er fühlte, dass Mario inzwischen über den Abend nachdachte und irgendwie... durcheinander war. 

"Was hast du?" fragte er sanft. 

"Ich habe noch nie vorher... ein Tier so getötet. Und es so genossen", murmelte Mario über sich selbst erschrocken. 

Thomas nickte. Für ihn war es etwas anderes, schließlich war auf dem Land groß geworden und in einer Zeit, wo auch durchaus noch Tiere auf dem Hof geschlachtet wurden. Aber auch er hatte es nie so genossen. Er zog Mario enger an sich und schloss die Augen. 

Mit seinen Gedanken versucht er Mario zu beruhigen, ihm zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Mario lächelte schwach. "Es... es war so einfach", wisperte er.

Thomas nickte. "Wir sind Vampire, da ist es einfach. Aber jeder Jäger mit seinem Gewehr hat es noch einfacher. 

"Trotzdem", murmelte Mario. "Es sollte nicht so einfach sein..."

"Hast du als Kind mal Ameisen zerdrückt? Wespen den Kopf abgetrennt?" 

"Schon", nickte Mario. "Aber das war anders."

Thomas zog ihn noch fester an sich. "Ja. Du hast dich nicht von ihnen ernährt. Sie sind... sinnlos gestorben." 

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Damals war ich ein Kind. Heute..."

"Bist du ein sehr, sehr junger Vampir." 

"Der Lust beim Töten empfindet..." 

"Nein. Lust beim Trinken. Und etwas ganz... leerzusaugen ist halt auch trinken." 

"Aber es wäre nicht notwendig gewesen", murmelte Mario.

"Nein, wäre es nicht. Aber es ist passiert, und es war schön. Es war ein Tier, Mario, das von Jägern auch gejagt wird. Nichts, das vom Aussterben bedroht wäre. Und die Jäger haben auch Freude daran, sonst würden sie die Tiere nicht jagen. Zumindest nicht in der Art, wie sie es tun." 

Mario holte tief Luft. Thomas hatte mit jedem Wort recht, aber das änderte nichts an seinen Gefühlen. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Thomas sich nach vorne gebeugt und küsste ihn nun. Mario wusste, dass Thomas ihn mit dem Kuss ablenken wollte, aber er war viel zu gut, um dagegen zu protestieren. Viel zu gut. Und erfolgreich, denn als sie wieder voneinander abließen, war dieses maue Gefühl im Bauch verschwunden. 

Thomas lächelte und strich Mario über die Wange. "Alles wieder gut?" 

Noch etwas zittrig nickte Mario. "Ist schon ok. Aber... pass auf mich auf", bat er leise.

"Immer", wisperte Thomas. "Das weißt du doch."

Etwas entspannter kuschelte sich Mario an ihn. 

"Wollen wir zurück?" fragte Thomas leise. 

Mario nickte leicht. "Müssen wir langsam. Sonst fällt auf, dass wir nicht da sind." 

"Dann los, Süßer", sagte Thomas und gab Mario einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Mario lachte leise, griff nach seiner Hand und lief los.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit der Jagd kommt heute das letzte Kapitel unseres kleinen Spin-Offs mit Thomas und Mario. Wir hoffen, ihr hattet Spaß an dem kleinen Ausflug;-)


End file.
